Finale Sequal to Kendo is my life literally
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Its all war now in high school to win the prize Sakura. She is trying to live for herself but now she has to conqour what happened to her brother as well. When she finds out the dead from her past have been keeping secrets what will she do? Sakuraxboys
1. Meetings

I walked up to my new school. I was starting over. I was actually going to do everything right. I walked on the sidewalk trail that led to our school. Cherry blossom tree's were standing on the borders of the sidewalk the blossoms falling like rain. I walked slower as I admired the beauty. I never paid attention to stuff like this when I was into Kendo. It felt nice finally thinking for myself.

I bumped into something and fell backwards immediately. Right before I could fall a pair of strong arms caught me. The boy in front of me turned to glare. "Watch where you're going pinky." He said his light blue eyes glared at me. He wore way too much mascara around his eyes. I wanted to laugh at it but I figured this wasn't the best first impretion I wanted for this school.

He walked off his crimson hair fit the scene of falling cherry blossoms so well I wanted to hit him for it. His hair fit this scene so well with the beautiful scenery when he's so heartless.

"That was Gaara." A voice behind me said making me blush. He helped me up and smiled. "I'm Sasuke." Sure he had chicken-butt black hair and dark eyes that made him look evil but he seemed nice. I smiled back and nodded.

"I'm Sakura." His eyes slightly widened when I said this but he just smiled back. I ignored the widening of his eyes. A ton of people had heard of me before but I'm no longer that person anymore.

"I hope you like it here. This place is world renown for its Kendo team. Would you like to join?" I could tell he knew something about me that was different than my profile but I ignored it and shook my head.

"A couple weeks ago I would have joined before you could even have a chance to see me for the first time, but I'm going to take a break from Kendo for a little bit." I laughed slightly as he led me to school. I had on a light blue skirt and a white short sleeve collar shirt with a light blue tie. My socks went to my knee's and my black flats looked cute. It was basically a sailor suit made by a perverted principle.

"Really? Well why don't you at least join so if you ever want to come back you can at any time." Sasuke pushed on the subject a little more than necessary but I liked him. He seemed nice enough but I shook my head even more ferosioucly this time.

"Hey Sasuke who's he girl?" A voice asked making Sasuke groan. I turned to see who spoke and nearly gasped.

"Run if you care about your life. Run now Sakura!" It was too late. A boy with long black hair and light purple eyes stared at me grinning. Suddenly he was hugging me.

"KAWAII!!" He shouted happily. "Why were you hiding her from me Sasuke?! Oh yeah I'm Neji Hyuga!" He said groping me. Suddenly he flew back into a tree breaking it in half by the impact.

"Don't ever touch me like that ever again. I'll break you in half if you do!" I shouted angrily. Neji looked so out of it as birds flew around in circles above his head.

I walked back over to Sasuke and smiled. "Do you know where Kakashi's math class is?" I asked sweetly making his eyes twitch as he sweat dropped.

"Uh sure let me show you." He replied as a crowd began to surround poor Neji-kun.


	2. Vow

I walked into my new math class and smirked when Kakashi hugged me. He was my old Kendo teacher and he was always here for me. He had been like a dad when I'd lost my own. I smiled at him as he handed me a kendo blade that was just lying around somewhere. Yes this was definatly Kakashi. I smiled softly as I sweat dropped.

"Sometimes you freak me out Kakashi-sensei." I said and somewhat laughed.

"Yes, but if I wasn't freaking you out you would still be acting like a widow who just lost her husband two days ago." He laughed making me cringe. "I know that was a bad choice of words but still you need to lighten up. Sasori would have wanted you to be a little cooler you know?"

I picked up the stick as students started to walk into the class. "Everyone I would like you to watch the champion face the master." Kakashi announced making me roll my eyes.

"Who's who?" A random guy asked from the back of the class. He had black hair and dark eyes. He seemed so fake it was kind of scary to look at him with his fake smile.

"I'm the champion and she's the master. I wouldn't be surprised if she created Kendo."

"Why would I create something I hate?" I asked as we started to duel. I loved dueling with him. I knocked the blade out of his hands and had him pinned to the ground the tip of my stick at his throat all after the first five seconds.

"Boys come up here real quick. Oh and of course " Kakashi said as we got up off the ground. He had been motioning to of course the boys I met today... very annoying if you ask me but whatever.

"This is my daughter-" I elbowed him in the gut. "Ow! I mean my old pupil Sakura." Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, my old friend Shikamaru, Temari, and another old friend Tenten.

"Hey guys!" I said attempting a real smile. This caught the random guy from earlier's attention.

"Sakura!" Temari cried running up to me, she instantly trapped me in a hug as Shikamaru and Tenten walked over.

"When did I last see you... was it as Fire School?" Shikamaru asked lightly as he smiled.

"I last saw you at Moon Middle School!" Tenten cried happily.

"Of course I last saw you at Sand high." Temari said making the others stare at me curiously.

"I've been to 89 schools in my life. Of course I never got held back so I really am just 15 here in tenth grade." I informed them dryly.

"Yep our little Kendo girl!" Temari cried making me shake my head.

"I wont play any longer. I will never play Kendo ever again."


	3. Truths

I stared at my friends around me as we sat in the back of the room and caught up.

"So Ten you actually started going to Hot Topic?" I asked curiously as she grinned and showed me her fish net leggings. Her combat boots seemed so... tough on her. Well tougher on her.

"Yeah its been a real accomplishment." Temari said simply making me smirk. She was acting a little like Ino.

Suddenly Sasuke walked up to us making the room go quiet.

"Naruto is coming to school here in two months along with some girl named Ino and Hinata. He told me to tell you." Sasuke said simply making a few gasps enter the room.

"Naruto is coming back?!" some girl cried making me turn away.

"Seriously?" Gaara asked his eyes wide.

"Haven't seen him for a while." Neji said in wonder.

"Well that's just great." Temari murmured making me turn to her.

"You don't like him?" I asked making the room go silent once more. Her eyes widened then she turned away angrily.

"No. Of course I don't but I know that you will leave again. Just like all the other times." She replied making me stare at her in amazement. This was true. I was already wishing I was gone because Naruto knows where I am.

"Why would I leave again just because of Naruto?" I asked trying to get her side of things down.

She just smiled bitterly while both Tenten and Shikamaru looked at their desks.

"It's because you always leave when people try to help you."


	4. Get off

It was time for second period but Kakashi held me back after class.

"Sakura... I know life's been a bitch but do you think you can handle it and stay here with us?" He asked softly making me stare at him in amazement.

"Kakashi-sensei... I'll think about it." I promised making him smile at me softly.

I haven't been able to smile since I left Leaf Hurricane High a couple weeks back. Maybe Naruto and them really made a large dent in my heart so they were almost as close as Sasori and my brother.

Then again I might just be bored.

I walked to gym feeling stares fallow my every move. Gai-sensei will be murder.

"MY YOUTHFULL SAKURA!!!!! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?!" Gai asked making me stare at him in confusion.

"Gai... we just saw each other yesterday." I replied dryly making him sweat drop.

"Oh... yeah... YOUR YOUTHFUL MEMORY IS AMAZING!!!!" I rolled my eyes and was instantly hugged tightly by Neji.

"Hello Neji."

"Hey Sakura!" He replied hyperly.

"Can you get off of me."

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Not likely."

I kneed him in the groin then head butted him before finally he fell over unconscious.

"Will he ever learn?" Sasuke asked looking at Neji with disgust.

"Probably not but I'll always be here to teach him." I replied making him smirk.


	5. Tenshi no Sakura

**This chapter is dedicated to Tenshi no Sakura!!!!! Thank you for all the favorites!!!!**

I didn't even blink when Gaara did a quick swing with his Kendo blade aiming for the side of my head. He stopped less than an inch before it touched me.

"So you are the best huh?" He asked smirking evilly.

"That's what people say." I replied getting bored quickly.

"We should fight some time." He laughed a crazy evil villian laugh making me stare at him weirdly.

"Um sure just not with Kendo." I replied making him stand there quiet for a moment looking very depressed.

"Why not?!" He demanded.

"I don't do Kendo anymore." I replied sourly.

"Well I don't do school but here I am!" Gaara pouted making me laugh.

"Well I'm sorry but if I ever do Kendo again then I'll be sure to look you up." I replied casually and left the gym to fallow my fellow classmates.

Suddenly something was slipped into my back pocket.

"Concert ticket to Papa Roach this weekend. If you want to come meet me there at ten. Later." Gaara whispered in my ear before walking past me into the locker rooms.

I stared at the ticket in my hand then stared up at where he had been.

"Damn it. I forgot to kick his ass for being a smart alic. Oh well." I stared at the ground as a slight blush fell over my cheeks.

Gaara seems... interesting.


	6. Too Close!

**I'm sorry life sucks that's why it took me so long. but screw it I'm back. Incase you haven't figured it out... I'm making sasuke the nice sweet guy. This is only because I'm always so mean to him in all my other fics. **

Sasuke led me outside during lunch taking my hand he dragged me to the cherry blossom trees. I twas so beautiful today...

Sitting under the tree as petals fell down gracefully around us. I gasped lightly as he handed me a pink rose.

"I just got it last period... I had to sneak out but I think it was worth it." He smiled making me blush lightly.

"This isn't getting you any closer than the others." I muttered stubbornly looking away. Suddenly his hand was on my cheek turning my head to face him.

He was leaning way to close to me... "Who says I was trying to get closer?" He whispered his face coming closer to my own. I wasn't able to pull away...

I just kept staring at his lips waiting for them to meet mine. I felt sick just thinking about it. I didn't want anyone to kiss me... other than Sasori of course.

Suddenly some boy punched him in the back of his head. "Idiot she doesn't want you. She doesn't you to kiss her." Neji glared making me stare up at him relieved.

"I should go..." I muttered racing out of there. Too many people, too many emotions, and way too much pressure.

I bumped into Gaara just then making my face go even redder.

"Oh hey Sakura." He said smiling at me as his arms hovered around me.

"Ah... I'm sorry I need to go." I mumbled and ran past him to the nurse's office.


	7. Little Girl Punches Hard

I huddled in a corner of the classroom. This school is so weird! I'd never felt tempted by the opposite gender since Sasori! Why now? Why after all this time am I suddenly wanting to know people whom I never once cared for!

"Sakura..." I turned to see Micky glaring down at my pathetic form.

"Brother." I replied. My stomach felt sick as I waited for a second. I waited to see if this silence would end and if I could stop and breathe. That didn't seem possible.

"You... ugh it's disgusting." He growled then walked off. I stared after him then looked at my hands. I knew he was right. I knew that I looked pathetic.

"I shouldn't be giving up this fast..." I muttered and stood up swiftly.

I shouldn't keep holding onto the dead. I'm living for myself now... its time I start acting like it.

I strutted into the off into class my head held high as I pretended I was one of those freaks from gossip girl. The popular mean ones.

"You... wow Sakura." Neji stated shaking his head.

"What?" I asked crossing my legs, my hands in my lap, as I stared at him head on.

"And I thought you couldn't turn me on any more than you have..." that earned him a major punch. After that I was back to my normal petite, hiding in the shadows, self!


	8. The Crappy Ending

I took out a kendo blade and held it in my hand for a few moments then started to do beginner swishes and stabs before finally working on my form and more. I need to fight and beat my brother. It's about time I finally put this all beside me.

"Do you need a partner?" Gaara asked making me glance over at him, my eyes wide.

"Go ahead. We should train as soon as possible and for as long so hurry up." I said simply not even looking at him until he was in front of me. We fought for hours neither one of us giving the other a chance. Finally I hit him in the gut making our match end.

"Not bad. Someday you might be able to defeat Mickey." He said simply making me glare and attack him with a strength I didn't even know I had. My eyes were glowing with a rage I didn't know I had. I attacked Gaara with such force and strength that he fell to the ground and I kept going until suddenly Sasuke was defending Gaara and fighting me.

I didn't pay attention to anything other than releasing all the anger I had locked up. Somehow it's all coming out and in battle. Somehow this is making my skills improve and be able to fight. "I will not lose!" I shouted as Sasuke tripped and Neji took his place. They were all looking at me like I was crazy. I noticed Mickey waiting to join into the fight. I knew he wanted to defeat me.

"Sakura what's the matter?!" Sasuke asked as I ignored him and swiftly defeated Neji. Instantly Mickey walked up to me in such an agonizingly slow pace. I want to fight now! I can't wait any longer!

"Shut up Sasuke. She's acting this way because of me." Mickey growled as we both fought. It stayed an even match for a long time until I was finally able to strike him. Everyone watched us with such a pitying expression making me glare so hard that tears formed. I blinked them away so I could concentrate on the match.

"I… I'm starting to hate you Mickey." I whispered and stuck him in the side. He stared at me with such hatred that it killed me.

"I've hated you since I died!" He shouted making me stare at him completely shocked. He was able to strike me then making me scream in pain before my friends began to defend me. "Don't defend her! She's the freak who abandoned me!"

"We've known, and she hasn't. Right now you're the one being unfair and cruel." Sasuke glared making Mickey turn around and storm off. I stood there completely shocked.

I'm done. It's all over. I've finally stood up to him. I closed my eyes and collapsed. I'm happy now. I've set both my ghosts to rest.


End file.
